


Trick or treat?

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume, Creepypasta, F/M, Halloween, Halloween One Shot, I liked this one, Not beta, The Avengers - Freeform, but there'll be porn, creepypasta costume, dont regret nothing, loki and reader - Freeform, sherlock holmes costume, tomorrow I hope, who doesn't like?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would be of the best Halloween party without a secret meet with your boyfriend-turn-out-to-be-your-teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, to those who subscribed to my other fics, I wanted to apologize for the lack of update. I've had a full year and my free time I spent on studying(medicine is hell, I swear).  
> Anyways, the second part of this one comes tomorrow and of the first one comes after tomorrow.  
> Sorry for my delay. Now, enjoy, yeah?  
> Happy Halloween!

It's Halloween and your high school planned a party which you're going to dressed up as Sally Williams. You borrowed one of your aunt's realistic brunette wigs and used your make up skills to make a really impressive trail of fake dried blood look like it's running down your face. Your friend Natasha lent you a pair of green lenses- which you have no idea why she has those- and one of Pepper's old teddy bear. A simple -and yet a little sensual- thigh-high dress and a pair of shaded salmon sneakers are the last pieces to make your costume perfect and you've got'em both.  
Now you're just entering Tony's party floor on his father's personal building, where the party is being held. You take a look around and see your friends followed your plans for the decoration. Dark lights and purple candles light up the place. A few groups of creepy faced pumpkins are placed here and there, but they're not in exaggerated quantity. The biology labs' skeletons they stole a week before are occupying different locations, your two favorites being the one thrown lazily in a sofa with a vodka bottle hanging from it's hand and the other one placed carefully on the floor but yet looking like it was hit by a truck, with pools of fake blood and skin scattered all around it. The playlist filling the entire building was carefully chosen by Sam and Pietro the entire month. Songs by Marilyn Manson, David Bowie, Iron Maiden, soundtracks and others are entertainment enough to get all those bodies you see dancing and, probably, convulsing in the vast spaced floor. You smirk, satisfied with this year's party.  
Taking a bottle of scotch from a Buffett staff's tray who pass by your side you start walking to the suite bathroom, where your friends always reunite to wait for everyone then walk away to enjoy the night.  
As you enter only some of the few- for how big your group actually is- people there is still sober enough to greet you. Natasha, who probably isn't but it's Natasha, is dressed up as Black Widow, a comic's very badass character, with a black tight suit and pistols hidden in her belt. Are they real? You don't know. Sam is wearing all black, a cape, hat and mask. Zorro, definitely. You smile softly, it's his little brother's favorite hero. Tony is wearing an old suit from Howard, with some dirt well located on arms, back and knees. He has a hat under his arm and is talking in a British accent. Not to mention he shaved his classic goatee. Next to him stands Rhodes, wearing matching suit and hat as Tony's, but also a mustache and he holds a cane. Ha. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The other costumes you couldn't recognize.  
"(Y/N)! You here! We need your graceful help, my lady!" Tony exclaims as soon as you, rather loudly, closes the door. "Our private noble drinks were finished by our uncontrolled and very married Watson. Would you mind giving me this beautiful refined drink you possess and go get us some more?" You roll your eyes, theatrically, along with Rhodes, at Tony's request.  
"Elementary, my dear Holmes." Rhodes ironically answers him, causing both of you to gasps at his break of character. Such fangirl and fanboy you are.  
"Well. Only because you asked nicely." You put the scotch in the nearest sink between you both and turn to open the door again. Before you step out, tho, you look back at him. "Oh, I hope you're ready for some fight time with professor Thor. Clint and I managed to convince Foster to bring him. And we're certainly waiting for the best entertainment this party can get." You wink and leave.

 

Making your way through the energetic moving bodies you finally reach the buffett's table. Before you can reach for the drinks, tho, your eyes land on professor Blake, whose costume takes up to his first name. His blond hair is braid, a red cape hangs from his shoulders and he wears full Asgardian armor. He's swinging the hammer up and down in the air, throwing it like the real Thor would probably do. You let out a chuckle as Miss Foster takes the hammer from him and puts it inside her bag, shouting angrily at him as he pouts. But his attention is suddenly stolen away by a girl who jumps on his back. Darcy Lewis, as always, being a hyperactive cute motherfucker. You turn your eyes down to the table to start choosing what drinks to take back with you when a hand touch your left arm.  
You turn around and remember a little detail. Professor Thor's little brother. Who's wearing a full on black costume. A knee high trench coat, trousers and a leather shirt. His hair is gel free so his dark locks are curled up and, perhaps, a little bit messed up, which makes him incredibly se-handsome. More than ever. Whatever. His lips curl up in a smirk as he finishes his own check out, his dark green eyes staring at your own fake same colors ones.  
"I had no idea a Creepypasta character would make someone's mind for a costume. But certainly, you make an interesting old version of Sally." You feel your neck heat up and thank for the dark lights in the room. You tilt your head to the side, a smirk also playing on your lips. "I'm quite impressed."  
"Are you, now? I was waiting for something more... you. Like, attracted." You approach him and his hands wander towards your hips, his trench coat accompany them as to hide his little treat. "If not such is surely a disappointment."  
"Oh, if you'd let me finish, only. You should give my tongue more chances to please, I've heard quite loud rumors from your classmates that I am supposed to have a silver tongue." His lips brush against your nose in his path to kiss your cheek as he greets his favorite student.  
"Rumors, Loki, are myths. Now, the truth... Well, I'm too jealous to show them how it's much better then what those myths say." You let out a chuckle as a rush of heavy breath hits your mouth and his hands bring your body closer to his.  
Unfortunately, this play time is over. You walk away from his hands. "I have to come back. Those drinks won't get to my friends by themselves." With a last look of mischief at your boyfriend- who, by the way, took you on a date just a day before classes started and you both found out you're in his first class-, you whisper to him, "but, you know, I have a room all for myself in some random number six floor. I may be there in a few to take my books I'll lend to Natasha."


End file.
